


Come Back To Me

by urbanwolf1



Category: CLAMP - Works, Douwata - Fandom, Japanese Mythology, xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMP, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Sorcerer, Time Skips, Time Travel, Wish Fulfillment, Yaoi, witch of space and time, xxxHolic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanwolf1/pseuds/urbanwolf1
Summary: It has been three years since the stunning, powerful witch of space and time Yuuko Ichihara died. Watanuki Kimihiro took over her fortune-telling/wish-granting shop:  but he is unable to fulfill his own wish, which is to be able to see Yuuko one more time. To recent high school graduate Watanuki, Yuuko was a beloved mentor and friend. Now he has grown into a diviner and warlock in his own right, having taken  over Yuuko's fortune-telling shop and seemingly over Yuuko's death. But lately he has been seeing strange things that might indicate that Yuuko is not so dead after all.Shizuka Doumeki has been Watanuki's friend for years. He has secretly wanted to be more than a friend, but never could muster up the courage to ask. But Watanuki is acting strange. Is his secret crush in danger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Watanuki sat on the floor of the wooden back porch of his fortune-telling/wish-granting shop. It had been a slow day. His long legs were bent at the knee as he looked out into the back yard. The sky was gray and the wind had picked up. He had thought a breeze would ease the humidity, but the it just pushed it closer to his skin. His _yukata_ clung to his body.

In the cloudy sky, there was a gentle but ominous murmuring of thunder. Looking up, he said to himself, "The rains haven't come, and yet there is a customer."

He couldn't see anyone, but he knew there was a someone lingering around the shop. That wasn't unusual. It had to be a customer, perhaps a shy one. What was unusual was the uneasy feeling he had.

He felt a tug on his hem. It was the round black creature with the big floppy ears."Mokona wants plum wine. To watch the rain!"

Watanuki bent down to look at him. "You don't need wine to enjoy the rain."

"Who said anything about enjoy? Mokona is going to _help_ you."

"Rain watching is hard work," said a deep voice. "Get me some plum wine too." Watanuki turned to see the long tall frame of Shizuka Doumeki, a handsome young man leaning on the doorframe. He carried parcels in his arms.

The young shopkeeper's heartbeat sped up. He tried to ignore it. _Why should he get rattled about an acquaintance he had known five years?_  

"Doumeki? Did you let yourself in through the back door again? I've told you a dozen times: come through the front door!"

"But its raining. If I go back around, I'll track in mud."

" _Arrgh_! You are _so_ difficult."

Two children in maid's outfits - Maru and Moro - came outside and hugged the arrival. "Doumeki!" they cried happily in unison.

"Stop hanging all over him," grumbled Watanuki. "You'll only encourage him." Domeki shoved a white paper bag at him. Suddenly the humidity seemed unbearable. Watanuki got up and said, "I'm starting dinner."

He walked down the hall to the kitchen and started pulling all the ingredients out of the supermarket parcels. With the variety of food Doumeki had brought, it would definitely be _hiyashi chuka_. The traditional cold noodle dish with a wide variety of cold toppings would have lots of vitamins to revive vigor depleted by the heat.

He  tugged his kerchief on his head and tied his apron in the back. He lined up his cutting utensils. "There." He oiled a skillet and put it on the stove. While it heated, he whisked together egg crepe mix. and  sliced the tomatoes and the Japanese cucumbers. _Soba_ noodles chilled in the icebox.

Just as he removed the last crepe from the skillet, there came a loud clap of thunder. Watanuki glanced through the little kitchen window over the sink.  It had become dark.

_There was a face at the window, looking at him._

It was Yuuko.

The powerful space-time witch who had taught him everything she knew.

 _Who had died more than three years ago_.

" _Aaahh_!" He fell backwards to the floor, landing flat on his back with a loud smack. The heavy iron skillet crashed to the floor.

The two little maid girls and Doumeki came running in to the kitchen. " _Daijoubu_?" Each child took an arm and strained to pull him up.

"Euhhhhh! _Omoi_! "

Doumeki stepped forward to reach for him, expecting Watanuku to snap out of it and push him away. But the fortune shop owner sat staring at the window, his mouth open.

Doumeki lifted him up. Only when on his feet did he recover. "I - I saw -"

"You saw what?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Never mind. Maru and Moru, please carry these."

" _Haiiiii_ ! " The pink-haired girl and the blue-haired boy took the plate of crepes, and the bowl of soba noodles topped with seafood. Watanuku grabbed a bottle of plum wine, and Domeki carried the  bowls.

Everyone ate together, watching the rain come down steadily. The humidity was gone at last, washed away by the deluge. Watanuki felt a sudden chill in the air and shivered. His eyes met his friend's languid ones.

Watanuki suddenly became very interested in the wine. "Is this plum wine from Kohane's _obasan_?"

"Uh-huh," affirmed the grocery-and-homemade-wine-bringer.

"It's delicious."

"I'll be sure to tell her. By the way, the moon tonight will either be very beautiful, or unseen," remarked Doumeki.

Maru and Moru beamed at Doumeki.  "Yes! It will be beautiful," said Maru, "washed new and shiny by the rain."

"No! it will be hidden by the rainclouds," said Moru. The two bickered back and forth about which it would be.

"It will be beautiful," said the visiting guest. His two little fans accepted his answer and stopped arguing right away.

Watanuki was quiet and picked at his food. _Something had spooked him,_ thought Doumeki. And Watanuki didn't get spooked. He had faced many frightening things with an equilibrium he inhereited from Yuuko, who had run the fortune shop before her surprising and sudden death. Faced them also with a bravery all his own.

The only thing that could have Watanuki so shook would _be_ Yuuko. Watanuki had not taken her death well. She and he, had been very close, master and apprentice. But Yuuko had been dead for years.

 _It couldn't be her_ , thought Doumeki. _Could it?_

TO BE CONTINUED

 

** Glossary of Japanese language **

soba \- traditional Japanese buckwheat noodles, usually served cold

 _Omoi_ \- heavy

Daijoubu? \- Are you all right?

 _Hai !_ \- Yes, sir/ma'am!

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

Watanuki sighed. Dinner was over and the dishes were washed and put away. The two little maids were fast asleep, replenishing their energy, for the young pair helped the shop sustain its invisibility  in the human world: invisible except to those who needed a wish granted.

The bespectacled shopkeeper and the rabbit-like creature were on the back porch, finishing off the last bit of plum wine. The rain had stopped and the air was cool and fresh. The waxing moon was clear and translucent, like a slice of freshly-blown glass. Doumeki had been right. The moon was absolutely beautiful tonight.

"Why didn't you let Doumeki stay over?" asked the plump black creature. His floppy ears were extra-relaxed because of the liquor.

"Because he already has a house." Watanuki looked at Mokona out of the corner of his eye. Mokona had a good buzz going; he could tell because Mokona was sitting on his ears. (He only did that when he was one-third of the way to maximum alcohol saturation).

Watanuki plucked the bottle from between them. "That's enough for you tonight. It's empty, anyway."

The little ebony lush didn't protest or whine, which caused the man to raise his right eyebrow.

Mokona was quiet for a minute. Then he asked Watanuki, "For what are you searching?"

The bespectacled man paused before answering. "For whatever is out there, I suppose."

"And what _is_   out there?"

"Whoever decides to show herself."

Now it was the small fellow's turn to raise an eyebrow, which he did very well despite being drunk. " **Her** self?  Why did you say 'her?' "

"I didn't mean her. I meant 'him,' uh, _them_." He waved his hand around in frustration. " _Whomever_."

Mokona said good night.  That left him alone with that unseen person - who had yet to show themselves, or reveal what it was they wanted.  Now that the rain had stopped, crickets took up their job of chirping with double enthusiasm. Their high-pitched notes filled the whole yard. 

Watanuki took his pipe off the  _tabakobon_  that had been recently been given to him by a customer, for a price of him granting his wish. The fancy pipe box-shaped pipe holder, with its little drawers, had fast become one of the  young sorceror's favorite customer gifts. The pipe made him feel connected with his deceased mentor. Smoking was Yuuko's favorite hobby (besides drinking).

He pulled open a little drawer and got a pinch of special _kiseru_ tobacco. It hadn't come with the box, and Doumeki had gone to get him some.

_"I'll go buy some for you. I'll be back in a day, tops." But his friend did not return for two days._

_Doumeki finally showed up, holding a little red and white bag which he presented to his friend, who reached in and drew out a tiny red and white tin.  He squinted at the text on the tin. " 'Sherlock Holmes Fine Pipe Tobacco.' Never heard of it. You took two days to get this? Next time I'll just go myself."_

_"Just open it," said Shizuka._

_"Fine." He twisted open the tin, and was walloped by a familiar - no, an_   unmistakable _scent._

_It was Yuuko's tobacco. It was the same blend she had smoked. He hadn't realized how much he missed it - how much he missed_ **_her._ **

_He felt dizzy and he leaned on the gift-bringer. A wave of pain and emotion gripped him, like a painful muscle spasm._

_Doumeki spoke in a gentle voice."It's ok. Let it go."_

_And just like that, it passed.  Watanuki  realized with a start he was clutching the taller man's upper arms. Had his fingertips dug in. His eyes flicked up and met the other's.  It seemed that all the support and understanding he'd wanted was right there. He couldn't pull away. Doumeki's arms encircled him.  And yet -_

_The robe-clad man pulled away, quickly. He  opened his mouth to say "thank you." But the taller man looked too damn smug._ So he just nodded and grunted to show his appreciation.

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Watanuki was ready to retire to bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled about, but there was nobody there. He had the "sight," and yet, he saw nothing. _Strange_. He packed up his cold pipe in the _tabakobon_. It was time for bed anyway.  

The next day saw a visit from a Tanuki. Once Watanuki granted the Raccoon Dog's wish, he was rewarded with a small  _makkyo_ mirror. He turned it around and looked at the back side, which was bronze with detailed etching.  He put it back on its stand. It was old, dating at least as far back as the Edo period, when mirrors were not mass-produced, but handmade and hand-polished to a glorious shine.  

The young sorcerer's stomach growled. _Time for lunch._ As he turned it around to place it back on its stand, an idea came to him. Watanuki pushed it out of his mind.  He must be very hungry to think of something like this. "It's not meant to be used for that," he said out loud to himself.  

He went to the icebox and took out some tofu chilling in cold water, cut off a slice and quickly diced it into little cubes. He would just make a quick bowl of soup.  He heated up some fresh water and stirred in the miso paste.  After the warm soup, he felt better. He doubted there would be another visitor today. He decided to go into the warehouse where all the "payments" were kept. 

When Yuuko had been alive, she kept all her payments from grateful humans, animals, and other nature spirits in a shed past the sculpted garden behind the shop. It looked like a small shed that stored garden tools. But of course, Yuuko had enchanted to look that way. Inside, it was a large room full of objects and items. _It seems larger than I remember it_ , thought Watanuki.

Well, he would only be a little while. He just wanted to look around.  

Inside were woven baskets, tapestries, kimonos, fans, swords, bows and quivers full of arrows, fur skins. There were statues, flutes and harps and a full suit of samurai armor. Watanuki kept walking. As he walked down the hall, it got increasingly dimmer, though he didn't notice. He only noticed when he stumbled due to the lack of light.  

Watanuki turned around. The door to the shed should have been in plain sight but it was nowhere to be seen. He knew he should have turned around but he kept going. Watanuki would later remember this moment as a grave error. 

He looked down. "Hello, what's this?" He picked up the object that had caused him to stumble. It was a little lamp, something out of Arabian Nights. It looked nondescript, like a promotional Happy Meal McDonald's toy. But Watanuki knew nondescript things could hold more. _It's just that, it's so out of place among the ornate things in the shed._ He slipped it into the folds of his robe unconsciously. That would be fatal error number two in hindsight. 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Watanuki kept walking. The hall seemed to widen and expand the farther on he went. He started to see things he did not recognize. Dark things; strange things; foreign things. Items he was sure his mentor would not have accepted as payment.

Although she was powerful, the sorceress did not kill to divine the future,  or use cursed objects. Yuuko would never use her power for evil. Many unhappy shop customers had been turned away because their wishes were unethical; fulfilling their wish would bring harm to someone. 

It was time to turn around. But something urged him on farther. He realized it was a voice speaking to him. 

"Help me." The voice had found him all, the way in here. _It must be the customer_ , he decided. He must have followed me in. 

"Help me," the customer said again. 

"Yes. Let's go back outside. I'll meet you in the shop, which is customary. We'll have tea. Wouldn't you like that?" 

"NO! It has to be in here." 

"How can I help you if I cannot see you? Or ascertain your - " 

"Go on. Just go on a little farther." 

The voice was frantic. Watanuki continued down the hall. It was dark as pitch. He generated a light from the tip of his left index finger. As the candle-sized flame hovered in place, it illuminated something soft and silver. He lifted his hand up to the left and gasped.  

It was a painting of Yuuko. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

One month later, Shizuka Domeki sat front and center in his Japanese folklore class. It was the first day of the new fall semester.  And he was a senior. _Finally._

The teacher  was an older man, short and slender with a receding hair line. "Welcome to East Asian Folklore and Mythology, I'm Mr. Soboro. I'm so glad to see all of you take an interest in the traditional stories of your country." He passed out syllabi. Doumeki picked his up. It was thick. He thumbed through it and saw  the semester schedule was very rigorous.

"Soboro Sensei?" said a young man with spiked idol hair. "Excuse me, but is this class not about stories and myths about _Japan_? There are books in here from India, China, Korea and even _Russia_. This is too much work for just one class!" 

The teacher's happy excited expression was replaced by a frown. "Your name?" asked the teacher in a clipped tone. Doumeki cringed inwardly because the student was clueless about the professor's displeasure and the wrath sure to follow.

"S _umimasen_. Call me 'Jet.'" He learned back proudly among the girls who cast eyes his way.

" 'Jet,' " the professor started. "Do you not know much of the basis for our stories comes from China? Which in turn comes from Sanskrit? This class, my class, isn't just some picture book stories about bedtime stories. This is your _heritage_ as an Asian, as a Japanese.  If you don't want to work or learn, Pop culture 101 is right down the hall!" Jet mumbled an apology.

"Anybody else want to leave?"

"No, Sensei," chorused everyone.

"Very well. Let's begin with these offerings left at local Shinto shrines. What are they, who placed them there, and what is their significance?"

While the professor lectured Jet, Doumeki felt a tap on his shoulder. A girl's voice whispered in his ear. "Excuse me, but ... can you move to the back? You're so tall I can't see the board."

He turned and leaned back in surprise. "Kohane? You are taking this class too?"

The blond girl smiled, her cheeks turning very slightly pink. "Surprise!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see if you would notice. But you didn't, of course."

"Can you two stop with the side chatter?" said Mr. Soboro.

When class finished, Koname gathered her books and lingered by Doumeki's desk.

He put his books in his bookbag. "Kohane. Let's go get coffee." She took his arm.

As the pair walked along on campus, the autumn wind blew dried leaves in front them. _Skitter_ , _skitter._ The sound was like a small animal with tiny claws running invisibly on the sidewalk _._    They stopped in front of the student union where there was an outdoor café. They took their seats outside at a patio table. When Koname sat down the cool metal made her shiver slightly. Doumeki noticed and  took off his sweater. She accepted it and put it around her shoulders. It came down to her knees.

No one else was at the café. A waitress came out in a little maid outfit and waited with a  smile.

"Two coffees please," said Doumeki. She bowed and went back in, coming out a short while later with a full service of coffee.

"Wow, thank you!" gushed Koname. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I didn't think I would have any customers because of the chill."  

"You don't need to take this class," he told her after the waitress poured fresh coffee in ceramic cups.

She poured cream in his from a tiny metal pitcher. "Neither do you."

He nodded. "True. But I need the class to graduate in my field." He sipped his coffee. It was delicious. "How do you know I take cream?"

She frowned. It was adorable. "I'm not sure. Must have been when we had dinner at the shop. Or at my grandma's."

"Ah."

She smiled and blew on her coffee to cool it. "I just realized I'm blowing on this in this freezing weather. I must be nervous!" They both laughed.

"What have you been doing?" asked Doumeki once they stopped laughing.

"Grandmother found an interesting artifact she wanted me to take a look at. I don't know what to  make of it. I was thinking about showing Mr. Soboro."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki finds out who the mysterious guest is - and it's shattered him.

Watanuki fell to his knees. Mounted on the wall above him was a huge portrait of the sorceress clad in black silk and velvet. Her clothing competed with her lustrous black hair. Her silver eyes also matched a full moon hanging behind her. She had a half Mona Lisa smile. The former apprentice felt tears spring to his eyes. She looked so real .. and alive. He forgot where he was. He finally was where he wanted to stay. Forever.

It seemed her lovely lips held a secret. What was it? As if he read his mind, he heard a voice: 

"Watanuki... I need your help. I'm trapped.   In another dimension."

"Y-Yuuko San .. You aren't dead?"

"I haven't much time."

"You aren't dead?"

"Stop repeating yourself. _Anata no baka_."

 _You sound like an idiot_? It was her for certain.

She became serious once more. "You must do exactly as I ask. I've been trapped by the Kitsune Queen. She was terribly jealous of me. I had something she wanted."

"What was that?"

"You." She beckoned. "Come closer."

He got up and stepped closer to the painting.

"Yes. My love, you must keep this a secret for now. _Trust no one._ The Queen has spies everywhere. If she finds out I'm contacting you, she - " her sentence choked off.

"Yuuko-san.." His heart ached for her. He stretched out a hand.

She sat motionless, her eyes fixed on him. As his left hand approached the canvas she stretched out her right hand. Their fingers were about to touch.

Then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"AAAAAHH!" He turned around and squinted in the dark.  It was Doumeki. Watanuki's heart was pounding. He couldn't see his friend's face but he was sure he wore the same placid expression.

"What have you been doing in here all alone?" said Doumeki.

"None of your business. I was in the middle of something important."

"What were you doing that took five hours?"

Watanuki was taken aback. "I've been in here forty minutes tops."

"No."

_Five hours? Was it possible? Yuuko was the space time witch after all. But it was clear she wasn't in control of herself and her abilities. Someone else was._

"What is it?" asked Doumeki. "Why are you so quiet? What were you doing in here?"

I _may as well tell him_. Doumeki was nothing if not trustworthy. "The portrait of Yuuko. It - it had a _message_ for me."

Doumeki looked around.

"It's right there." Watanuki turned around and pointed.

But he was pointing at a blank wall.

TO BE CONTINUED

_*author's note* - You may be thinking "why was it autumn in the last chapter but Watanuki is still in the storage shed in the summer?" Well, my chapters are not out of order. The timeline errors are intentional and will be explained. Thank you for reading._

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Doumeki and Kohane are married? When did that happen?

Doumeki woke up. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was having a date (WAS it a date?) with Kohane. He sat up, silken sheets sliding off his broad chest.

" _Ohayo, anata_." He started. Kohane was in bed with him! And he wasn't wearing anything under the bedsheets. She smiled, her golden hair messed up. She reached for his chest. Instinctively, he pulled back.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

 _It must be a dream_ , he thought. She reached for him again, and he went willingly into her arms. He bent to kiss her and was interrupted by a baby crying.

"Oh," said Kohane. "I'll get him."

"No, let me. You rest."

"Thank you, Anata. You are a wonderful husband and father." She snuggled back under the blankets and fell asleep. A thin gold band on her left hand glinted on the pillow.

Doumeki walked to the other room. There in a crib sat a little boy about five months old. As Doumeki walked in the infant started bouncing on his bottom. He looked just like Doumeki when he was a baby.

Doumeki felt soft arms slip around his waist. Holding his baby against his chest, with his wife against his back, he felt an amazing feeling. Like he could never love anyone or anything more.  Except it wasn't true. Because the person he loved - the one person for him - was Watanuki.

 

_*sorry this chapter is so short. Longer ones to come! Thank you for reading and for your votes._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the kitchen.

In the storage shed, Doumeki frowned. Something was off. "Come on." He put his arm around Watanuki's shoulder.

He expected Watanuki to throw off his arm in protest. But Watanuki went along meekly.

_Yes, something is_ **_definitely_ ** _off._

As they walked toward the entrance, Doumeki pulled him in closer. Their bodies touched, and he felt the sway of his friend's hips. They walked like that for a while, and too soon were outside in the yard. Doumeki released Watanuki reluctantly.

In the shop, Watanuki said, "I'll make tea." He spoke tonelessly and moved robotically to the kitchen.

"Sit down," ordered Doumeki. "I'll make the tea."

Watanuki puttered to the nearest chair and plunked down. "But the customers."

Doumeki shook his head. "There won't be any. I put out the closed sign." He filled a teapot with water and went to put it on the burner. As it heated up he realized this teapot was not a kettle and it didn't go on a stovetop. He searched, but couldn't find a kettle. Figures. He should have known the sorcerer eschewed modern convenience.

Shizuka grabbed a soup pot,filled it up and placed it on the burner. He noticed flecks of dried miso in the hot water. He dumped the dirty water out and started over. 

While it was heating, he opened all the cupboards in search of the tea. When he found the tea tin, he yanked it open with too much force. Dried tea leaves flew everywhere. He started to sweat.

Watanuki watched him. "You really are useless in the kitchen." Shizuka snuck a look at him. The vacant expression was gone and he had a twinkle in his eye. He looked a bit paler than usual, but otherwise normal.

Doumeki smiled. His friend was back.

Doumeki rallied with the encouragement, and soon had a pot of tea at the table. As Watanuki sipped, it brought color back to his cheeks.

When Watanuki was visibly relaxed, Shizuka inquired, "What were you looking for in there?"

Watanuki reached into his pocket and drew out the tiny oil lamp replica. "I found this in the storage."

"Let me see," said Shizuka, holding out a broad palm. 

Watanuki handed it over. After inspecting it, Doumeki handed it back. "It doesn't really look like anything. Maybe it was in there by mistake."

"Yeah. Maybe." The shopkeeper placed the little lamp to the side. "But look at this!" He showed Doumeki the mirror.

Doumeki whistled. "What a beauty!"

Watanuki held it up to his face and batted his eyes comically. "Imagine what beautiful woman used this."

"Maybe  _Danrin-Kougou_ herself." Doumeki was enjoying the sight of two Watanukis for the price of one.

"Yes, you are right. I do believe this is _that_ old. Maru and Moru are going to be asleep for quite a while, Mokona's gone away." He gulped. "I was wondering if you .. that is .. if you would not mind .. "

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"No. I mean yes. I don't know." He jumped out of his chair. "Snacks! I forgot to get the snacks for the tea."

"No, let me." Doumeki jumped up at the same time. They reached for the icebox handle at the same time. Their fingers intertwined on the handle. Their eyes locked.

Doumeki felt an urging of the moment. "I may not be good in the kitchen. But I'm pretty good in another room of the house." He licked his lips. "If I stay tonight, I might not want to leave."

Watanuki flushed. "I might not want you to, either."

Doumeki placed a big hand on the back of his friend's head. He moved closer, never breaking their gaze. As he angled his head to the left, Watanuki's eyes darted frantically from side to side like fireflies in a jar, searching Doumeki's own. At last, he closed his own eyes. A little moan escaped his softly parted lips.

Before they could kiss, they heard a hissing sound from the table. Bright red smoke was pouring out of the lamp.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Glossary of terms:**

**Danrin- Kōgō** (786 - 850), or  Empress Danrin, was Emperor Saga's wife. Empress Danrin was a devout Buddhist. She founded the Buddhist Danrin-ji temple complex, and for this reason, she came to be affectionately called **Danrin-kōgō**. Since Shizuka's family runs a temple, this is someone he would think of as a possibility for using the ancient mirror.

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki goes alone and finds the enemy, who has a shocking request for him.

Shizuka whirled to face the lamp. He shot his arm out in front of his friend to protect him.

"Stand back."

Shizuka became all business as he stood in front of his friend and faced the rising smoke.

 _Shwip_! In one motion, he whipped out a paper ward. To evil spirits, the charm was like a burn from a live flame. It would keep almost anything at bay.

The smoke moved towards the pair. He stood fast, slashing the ward left shoulder to right foot, then vice versa, making an X of protection. 

But it kept curling, filling the air in the shape of long red curls or - tails?

Shizuka sucked in fresh air and held his breath. Without taking his eyes off the lamp, motioned for Watanuki to do the same. 

Watanuki held his breath for a few seconds, then quietly released it. Somehow he knew he was supposed to breathe the red swirl into his lungs. _It has a message for me._

He inhaled.  His protector did not notice.

_Odd, thought the spectacled man. The smoke has no odor or taste. He didn't have any more time to consider this because he went under._

_When he came to, he was on the side of a road by a forest shrine. Under it were gifts of sake, rice, and little figurines of foxes wearing human clothing._ _l Trees lined the road on either side. There was no telling how deep_ _they went.  The only way to find out was to venture off the road._

_Watanuki looked around. He was alone. I should have waited for Doumeki, he thought. But he would have stopped me. I  did the right  thing._

_The minute he stepped off the road into the woods, two large badgers walked up to him. He They wore kimono with shoulder guards with a symbol_ _resembling a little fox face_.

"Are you retainers?" They didn't answer. _Why would they_? he thought. _They're animals_.

They kept walking until they came to a wooden ramp. The ramps were being built by forest creatures: foxes, rabbits and _Tanuki_ , all wearing feudal style Japanese garments. They escorted him up to a dais upon which was a throne, in which a figure wearing regal robes sat. Watanuki's heart quickened. Was he about to see Yuuko?

"Hello, shopkeeper." The figure turned. It was an Inari-Ona, a fox-woman. She wore a ceremonial fox mask, had several tails curled around her feet and waist. "I see you received my message."

"You have Yuuko-san. Is it not true?"

"I don't know how you found that out. She gave away all her power. I didn't' think she had the strength left to send a message."

"If she has no power left, what do you want with her?"

Her tails twitched. "She made many enemies. I'm going to auction her off to the highest bidder."

The sorcerer fought to stay calm. He crossed his arms."I see. What will it take for you to let her go?"

"You have two options. One, take her place in jail. Two, marry me. Become my prince consort."

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fox Queen makes Watanuki an offer he can't refuse.

 

Watanuki could not believe what he was hearing. "You want me to marry you? Why me?"

"Ichihara told me a lot about you. She said you are smart, a true sorcerer, very magical, a great chef - and handsome. The more she talked about you, the more I knew I had to have you."

He felt his cheeks getting red. _Yuuko had said all that about him?_    Watanuki needed to stall for time. "Would we live here, in this palace you are building?"

"Yes, this palace is being built by animals I enchanted. It's not much to look at now, but just you wait. "

"I don't know how to say this, but how come I've never heard of you before?"

"You're young. You may not have, but your employer definitely did."

 _"Yuuko-san. What are you doing out here alone?" It was chilly and the harvest moon had risen in the sky._ _"You wanted Jian Dui for a late-night snack and then you never came_ _back."_

_"You finished cooking it?  Jian Dui is a difficult Chinese dessert. I thought it would keep you in the kitchen all night."_

_"I did finish. You have China on your mind?"_

_"Yes.You could say that."_

_He caught her hand, pale in the moonlight. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"_

_The tall woman's large eyes widened.  Startled, she pulled back slightly. But he only gripped her hand more firmly and pulled her towards him without thinking._

_"Yuuko."  He forgot the honorific. "Please. I can't bear to see you like this. You haven't been yourself in three days. You haven't  teased me, you've skipped meals, and you've been gone **so long**."  Watanuki recovered himself, realized how close he had pulled her. He straightened up and stepped back. But the woman stepped forward. She reached a hand to his cheek, her touch as gentle as a butterfly._

_"You look so much like him."_ _  
_

_"L-like who?"  he stammered._

_She bent forward and  kissed him lightly on the lips. She appeared to be thinking, remembering."Mmmm."_

_"Maybe this will help you remember."  He felt emboldened, because for a moment ,she wasn't a powerful space-time witch. She was just a beautiful girl. He kissed her. She kissed back and he broke it off. "Do I kiss like him, too?"_

_"A girl never kisses and tells."  She turned away from him and  resumed her watch. "Go to sleep. You won't  remember this in the morning."_

And he had not. He had not remembered or thought of it until now. The kitsune woman saw his face. "You've remembered something, haven't you? These are my woods. Any magical blocks or keeps on you will fall away gradually. But you have to come back. The red smoke is wearing off now. Think about my offer. I'll send for your answer in three days."

TO BE CONTINUED

** Glossary of Terms: **

Jian Dui \- A traditional Chinese dessert of deep fried dough balls covered with a crispy sesame seed coating and filled with sweet red bean or lotus paste. Dough balls are not fried on a very high temperature, otherwise the balls would split and the filling leak out. This dessert is called _bochi_   in the Philippines, and also is popular in Indonesia/Malaysia.

_Author's Note:_

_Daaaaaannnng, Watanuki and Yuuko are cute together!_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohane shows a family artifact to Professor Soboro to see if he can help her grandmother figure out why strange things are happening around their house.

 

Shizuka and Kohane stood in Mr. Soboro's office as he looked over the artifact. He turned it over and over in his hands.

"This is beautiful. It looks like it was just taken out of the Edo Period yesterday. I've not seen specimens like this except in museum collections. Where did you say your grandmother got this?"

"It was handed down in our family," said Kohane. She glanced nervously at Doumeki. Doumeki knew Kohane's grandmother wasn't her blood relative, but someone who took her in when the girl disowned her abusive mother. 

"You said your grandmother thinks there is something strange about this mirror? What does she mean?"

"My Oba-chan is a fortune-teller. She says strange things have been happening lately. Things have been disappearing, for starters."

"I see. How old is she? She doesn't have any dementia, does she?"

"You know what, never mind. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kohane reached for the mirror. 

Mr. Soboro did not give it back. "Forgive me, Kohane. It's not that I doubt what you are saying. I just had to ask. Please, sit down, both of you."

Shizuka pulled out a chair for Kohane. She smoothed her skirt under her before she sat. 

"You came to the right person. I do believe many of these artifacts have, how can I say, magic abilities. You were two of my best students last semester, and I was wondering if you would like to be my student aides this semester? I usually only have one aide, but you two are always together anyway, it seems."

Kohane blushed. "That's - that's not true."

Mr. Soboro smiled. "I was young once, too."

"Well," said Shizuka, "that would be all right with me. When do I - we - start?"

Later that day, Shizuka walked her to the bus stop. The days were short now, and Kohane got chilly walking home. "Are you sure your grandmother will be all right with leaving the mirror at the school?"

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Mmmm. I'm glad Mr. Soboro believes us. I think he will be a good ally. We won't tell him everything, of course."

"I know. I really didn't think he believed me, that' s why I wanted to take the mirror back. I'm so ashamed."

Doumeki placed his hand on the top of her head, a comforting gesture he did when she had been a child and he a teenager. He held her eyes longer than normal and was about to say something when the bus appeared. The hiss of hydraulic brakes as they lowered the step made her jump. He chuckled. The sound warmed her inside, and kept her warm from within all the way home.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Yuuko before she became the Space- Time Witch. A headstrong teen living in a rural village in Edo Japan. She meets a man who will change her life forever.

Sixteen year-old Yuuko Ichihara walked the road of the town, the angry glares of the townspeople boring into her. She carried her belongings in her hands. She had refused to be the concubine of a lord who had passed by, and seen her beauty. As promised, the rejected lord had made it impossible to live her life. He ruined her reputation. Her best friend became his concubine. 

The lord had paid Yuuko's best friend handsomely to portray Yuiko as a homewrecker - and a sorceress. In all honesty, Yuuko thought, proving neither one had been that hard. Sure, she had flirted with a few men. Well, a LOT of men. Was it her fault if they had been married?

"Why don't you go join the prostitutes on the edge of town? You would feel right at home."

"Take your stretched-out cunt somewhere else!"

The jeers interrupted her thoughts. She was disappointed that her parents had not come to her defense. They always thought she was too much to handle. She resolved never to go back there.

Yuuko finally reached the edge of town. The neighbors were too far away to hear. She didn't give them the satisfaction of turning around for one last look at the village.

Shifting her belongings in her arms, she walked along the dirt road. She passed rice fields. That reminded her that she didn't have any food. She only took her favorite kimonos with her.

Her steps were light and she kept going. After what seemed like a long time on the road, she finally cast a look backwards.

Yuuko had left her village far behind. She could not see it at all. "Good riddance." To her surprise, the evening moon had risen, and now hung over her shoulder like a cold eye. The teen shivered. Yuuko had always thought herself independent, but was she truly? She guessed that she was about to find out.

As she walked along, the cold-eyed moon rose higher. Yuuko knew there had been bandits on this road in years past, accosting and robbing drunk or distracted travellers. There had even been a murder. Yuuko remembered running to the side of the road where peasants stood with open mouths. Local constables had arrived. By peeking between gawkers, Yuuko caught glimpse of a bloody, sandaled foot before the constables covered the body with a sheet. 

After that, no one traveled alone. The bandits got caught and hung a few months later. But not all were caught. Nevertheless, the hanging had set an example to other robbers. There had been no more murders since.

Yuuko's stomach growled. It was dark and she couldn't see into the woods. She lit a light on the tip of her finger. It was easy. Just small magic. Ahead was a stream with a grove of apple trees. The light went out. Of course it did; she hadn't eaten. Eating was very important to Yuuko. Her family didn't understand how she could eat so much and not get fat. She tripped over some roots , falling into the stream. "No!" Her beautiful kimono were sopping wet and dirty. 

Tears welled in her eyes. She had been doing fine. But her clothes were her construct. She could conjure light but not heat. There was no way to save the fine silk dresses. All her adrenaline went out of her. Yuuko was tired, hungry - and lonely.

The girl ate three apples, washing the juice off her mouth and hands in the stream. She cupped some water and drank. Feeling better, she curled up under a tree and fell asleep.

She awoke to voices. 

-"that rich guy. I'd like to slit his throat."

""You'll get your chance."

A group of bandits dropped their pants to relieve themselves -in the stream. Just then, the moon came out. Traitor, thought Yuuko. I knew I couldn't trust you.

"What's that?"

"Looks like clothing. Women's clothing." They began a silent search. "Here." One grabbed her arm.

"No! Let me go!"

They did not. They smacked her against the apple tree. With a slight concussion, Yuuko got quiet. Their voices seemed to be far away.

"We can sell her. Don't hurt her."

"She'd be too much trouble. Besides, I'm horny. Horny for pussy, and for blood."

This was it. Was she going to die?

A blue ball of fire exploded behind the bandits. They screamed. The last thing she saw before she fainted was the most handsome man she ever saw, standing in front of her, smiling gently and saying "Come with me."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Shizuka sat in his office at the college. He raised his chin to see out the lower part of his bifocals. The paper still looked blurry. He realized his spectacles were dirty. The professor looked around for something to clean them. Just as he was wiping them on his shirt, his spouse came in.

"Anata, you forgot your lunch again." Her gentle voice always made him smile. She set a wrapped Bento box on the table.

"Eat with me," he said.

"I'm meeting Achiko for lunch. Remember? I told you I think her daughter is pregnant. Another grandchild for Achiko! What are you doing? Don't do that."

Shizuka was rubbing his eyes vigorously with the back of his hands. "I know. It makes it worse."

"You need to go to the optometrist."

"No, it's just allergies."

"Men. You never want to go to the doctor." She ruffled his hair. "See you at home."

His wife departed. Just as Doumeki was about to tuck in, there was a rap on his door. It was a policeman.

"Doumeki Sensei? He bowed awkwardly, half-in and half-out of the doorway. "Oh! It is your lunchtime! I can come back later."

"No, it's fine. Please come in."

The officer came in, smiling. "I'm Detective Tanaka. Honestly, it is such a pleasure to meet such a prestigious member of the community. We are looking into the cold case about Professor Soboro. We were just hoping to get your side of the story one more time, if I may. I know it has been years, but memory can be a funny thing. You might remember something different."

"Of course. Please sit down."

Tanaka sat down and produced a small spiral-bound notebook and pen.

Doumeki looked longingly at his bento box, and pushed it away. Kohane had really put some choice morsels in there. Everything looked so delicious. But it would have to wait.

"Mr. Soboro had invited me to a warehouse. He said he had something to show me. When I got there, the warehouse appeared to be empty. I called his name, but no one answered. So I left. I never saw him again."

"He was your professor of Japanese Folklore, right? And at that time how long had you been his teaching assistant?"

"Yes. AssisTANTS, actually. My girlfriend at the time was an assistant as well. We are now married."

"Oh! And she made you that tasty lunch!" He beamed. "That is so sweet. How long have you been married?"

"Ten years."

He frowned. "Isn't your son an adult? I saw him on TV at the Torii Gate dedication ceremony."

"Awww. And you are still like newlyweds!"Now it was Doumeki's turn to frown. "I do. So that would mean ... but I could have sworn ... well, like you said. We are like newlyweds! It does not seem possible that twenty years could have passed."

The detective's frown vanished. "I am truly in awe of you. You have everything a man could want. Anyway, back to Soboro. Where is this warehouse he called you to?"

"4-3-12 Takadanobaba, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo."

The detective left with a promise to investigate, and let him know if he found out anything. Doumeki tucked into his bento. As he chewed, he ruminated. How could he have forgotten how long he was married? His thoughts turned to the last time he had seen Soboro. The professor had been agitated and a bit paranoid. He had told Doumeki he had found something and to meet him alone, and to make sure he was not followed. Doumeki had followed the instructions but although the warehouse was there, there was no professor. His cell phone went unanswered even after several attempts to reach him. Doumeki had returned to campus, expecting to see his professor there. But he was not there either.

He finished his lunch and continued grading papers until 4 o'clock.

At home, he told Kohane about the visit from the policeman. She became very still. Her hands were frozen over the washing up in the sink.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course. I just had not thought about Soboro-sensei in years."

"I have."

"Well, of course. You are in his office every day."

Later that night, his phone rang.

"Good evening. I hope I have not disturbed you."

"No, actually I have been thinking about this case all day today. Have you found anything out?"

"Well ... Doumeki-san, I went to the address you gave me, but there is nothing there. It is just an empty lot."

"Really? Maybe it was torn down."

"That is what I thought, too. But looking at property records, there was never any warehouse there at all."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

Watanuki awoke in the room with Doumeki. Doumeki was holding him in his lap.

" _Gaaaah_!" He jumped up. "What are you doing?"

"What happened? You were gone."

"I was not gone. I was right here the whole time. Apparently in your _lap_!"

"You were gone. I could tell. Your eyes were fluttering."

"Maybe I was dreaming." Doumeki picked up the lamp.

"So you are okay with me disposing of this?"

"No!" Watanuki snatched it out of his hands.

Doumeki got up and started walking out of the kitchen. His mouth was pressed shut and his head held high.

"Wait, where are you going?"

The broad-shouldered man did not answer. He just got up and left. Watanuki shouted after him. "Well! If you are going to be like that, why don't you just go home?"

Doumeki turned and slammed him with eyes mirroring his own. "No." He walked to the porch and sat down Indian-style, his kendo stick held aloft. A motionless sentry.

"Fine! Be that way!"

Alone again, Watanuki knew that his friend was tired of him dodging questions. He knew Doumeki would be ready to listen when he was ready to talk. But he could not. There was too much at stake.

Marveling at his luck that he still had the lamp, he went to Yuuko's bedroom (it was his now but he thought of it as hers) and tucked it away in the tankabon, next to his pipe. Three days. Would he even need that much time? It was to free Yuuko, after all. But the Fox Queen had given him three days. He supposed it was to give him time not only to think but to wrap up his affairs. He thought of Doumeki, sitting out there all alone. Watanuki felt a pang of guilt at the thought. But if Yuuko came back, she would take care of him, of Maru and Moru, of her shop. Everything would be here just as she left it. Watanuki had seen to that.

 _Three days_. He might as well do a little research and sleuthing. He had much to learn about his new bride. He had let his pipe fox go long ago. Even if he hadn't, he would not have been able to speak to it, to see if it knew anything about the Fox Queen. His nature spirit friends, it had been so long since he had spoken with any of them. Because they reminded him of Yuuko, when they spoke to him he saw the pity in their eyes. They did not understand his attachment to her. They were immortal, so they did not understand death.

 _Inari-Onna_ ... the last words to cross his mind before he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he heard soft voices coming from the porch. He padded softly to the kitchen and looked out the open door.

Kohane was there, in deep conversation with Doumeki. They were so deep in conversation they did not know he was there. Watanuki was glad Kohane was there. She was a good person, a loyal friend. Whatever happened, he did not want to involve them. There was only one way to handle it: the mirror. He had not wanted to resort to this. It was antithetical to who he was and his job as shopkeeper. But he was too far gone. He loved Yuuko.

And he was in love with Yuuko.

He went and got the mirror. It was still in the kitchen where Doumeki had left it. Over the sink. The polished surface shone better than the moon reflected in its glass.

////

Out on the porch, Doumeki spoke in hushed tones with Kohane. "When he was coming out of it, he was saying 'Inari-onna.' He was speaking so softly I had to hold him very close to hear."

"Inari-onna. I have not heard that name. I will ask Grandmother."

"We could go visit her together. I haven't seen her in a long time."

Kohane said. "She's been feeling poorly lately. She has shingles."

Doumeki winced. "Ouch. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She told me not to worry you. And, it's not only that." Her voice trembled and she hung her head.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Doumeki was instantly solicitous, putting a long finger under her chin to lift it up. When her eyes met his, he saw tears sparkling in the corners. Like diamonds in the moonlight.

"I did not want to worry you either. Lately, Oba-chan has been forgetting things."

"Like misplacing things?" Doumeki moved closer to her in an unconscious effort of support.

"Not only that. She seems to forget sometimes what time it is, I mean what year or decade it is." She broke down. "Oh, I'm so worried. She's all I have." She collapsed crying on his chest.

He patted her back. "I know."

TO BE CONTINUED

_*image: all credit to the artist whoever she is_


End file.
